Wireless backhaul communication systems may be utilized to provide point to point communication between two or more endpoints such as, for example, buildings. Wireless backhaul communication systems may utilize microwave wavelengths, which enable rapid and low-cost deployment and provide high speed wireless communication between the cells of a backhaul system.
In microwave radio communication, signals may be transmitted and received utilizing time-division duplexing (TDD) or frequency-division duplexing (FDD). In TDD, the transmitted and received signals utilize the same frequency, requiring switching in time between a transmitter and a receiver. In FDD, the transmitted and received signals utilize different frequencies, separated by a defined frequency offset, enabling simultaneous transmitting and receiving signals.
Prior art duplexers operate in one or the other of a TDD or a FDD mode. However, in wireless backhaul communication systems, it may be desired to transmit and receive utilizing both TDD and FDD. Thus, a single duplexer that may operate utilizing both TDD and FDD is desired.